Twisted Flower
by TechnoReborn
Summary: Naruto dreams of a girl who would help him get's sasuke back...first fanfic ever, it's yaoi


Twisted Flower

Naruto is having dreams but there not what you'd think...

paring SasuNaru, Mandara and Rene Setsuko,Tenshi and Akuma hinted InoSakura, ShikTema, LeeGaara, and KaskIru

own Rene Setsuko, Tenshi and Akuma

don't own Naruto, Sasuke, and Mandara

warning, wet dreams, love confessions, cursing, and other stuff in this if you don't like yaoi or Naruto then why the fuck did you click here?

"talking"

***thinking***

* * *

><p>"I can bring him back, naru-kuns" a angelica voice song out to the sleeping teen,<p>

gentle hands as tan as his reached from the shadows of his mind and his ocean sky blue eyes meet with teal hazel one's partly covered by dark brown hair.

"find me Naruto and I can make Sasuke stay with you forever" she whispered to the blond haired ninja before he awoke. Naruto wasn't surprised he'd been having the dream for a while since he realized his reason for wanting Sasuke back.

Everyone had already moved on, lee started dating Gaara who suddenly came back after being pronounced dead, Ino was trying to court Sakura once's she realized Sakura was bi, Temari and Shikamaru have been together but just came out. Hell even Kakashi and Iruka were hooking up but Naruto didn't think of anyone but Sasuke. In fact he was so distracted by his love for the blue haired rogue ninja that he never noticed the two who were following him

"I can't believe Rene want's him back" hazel brown eyes looking from Naruto to the owner secret blue haired,yellowed eyed crush. "how is this Naruto kid suppose to get him, Tenshi?" Tenshi looked over to the pale, green haired teen know as Akuma,"Rene's a idiot if it wasn't for the spell _I_ won't be here, so_ I_ don't care" Tenshi said harshly bring his hand to his net covered chest to prove a point but regretted it when **his** Akuma's head hung low and his eyes were covered by moss colored hair that was much shorter then his own

"don't insult Lady Rene, she has been kind to us since we've met" Akuma bit his lip before hurrying off to find Naruto leaving a bewildered look on Tenshi's face. Naruto had already arrived at Hokaga's tower to talk. the people of Konohagakure had apologized to Naruto for making him out to be the demon that destroyed the town years ago and offered him the to be the next hokoga a while ago but he declined saying that "it's no fun if i can't rub Sasuke's face in it"

of course they new he was joking for the proof of his love was in the hollow voice he used, so lady Tsunade stayed in charged waiting for the day that Naruto would give up on his quest for Sasuke. " hey hag" Naruto called out to the busty blond hokaga and received a glare "brat" she started " I have some news on the Uchiha"

meanwhile Tenshi angered by Akuma always sticking up for their "child"(1) had decided to hurry things up by paying a visit to one sleeping, black to red eyed, stick up the ass, Sasuke Uchiha in hopes that Rene's plan would fail and Akuma would see he was right.

"dreams show all" he said using Yume no shinryaku(2) to enter the dream world. One Tenshi entered Sasuke's mind he wished that he had a camera. Dream Sasuke shirt were ripped to shreds, hanging from his pale flesh as he pushed his throbbing dick in to a male underneath, their skin slapping against each other as Sasuke got closer to cumin. The tan male underneath flung his head up showing it to be Naruto who was moaning Sasuke's name so loud and invitingly that the invading Ninja thought he'd cum from the sight.

* good kami I wish Akuma was here* Tenshi thought before a cruel smile took over his face "no relief for me, no relief for you"(3) Sasuke's clothes seemed to be repaired and his hard on gone * love him that much huh?* Tenshi thought coming to a stop "you want him Sasuke then bring Madara to the village hidden in the Starlight" Tenshi throw the dream Naruto at Sasuke killing said dream "or the real Naruto will end up like that on our sacrifice table" then he ran towards the smaller ninja and cut his face slightly waking Sasuke from his dream with a small amount of blood dripping from his face.

Silently he woke up a black haired ninja with his face covered by a Orange mask carved to look like t was twisting "Tobi" the Uchiha whispered in case the rest of his team should awake. No one in his group knew that this man named Tobi was actually Madara Uchina, a powerful ninja who was cast by his clan and out for revenge except Sasuke. "what is it sas..." he wined out childishly till Sasuke's pale hand covered his mouth. there was a sound of movement from the others but nothing to indicate someone was up "listen Tobi i want to know everything about the village hidden in the starlight"

Mandara's eyes went big as the hand was removed from his mouth. Rising, the masked ninja motioned Sasuke to follow him away from the campsite "I thought it was a story at first" Tobi started jumping from limb to limb when they got far enough "a goddess slept with man to become human, making a world for them to be once her powers drained but he left her sick and pregnant" when the two finally stopped it was in front of the leaf village "she died leaving a daughter of 6 shortly after a protege like no other, even past you Sasuke" he bragged watching the sun rise above the town "here i met her when she was 15, she told me of her home and how it only appeared at night under the star that never moves in a place that never ages"

removing his mask he gave a heavy sigh, his face never looked like it had aged, and his black eyes showed a want Sasuke hadn't seen before "Rene Setsuko of a broken clan, she said we talked and things got deep, when I left ,the village she stopped me to give me a orange rose with black center, a native flower of her home, the orange lotus" Sasuke hmm'd to show he was still listening "later i learned that if i smash a leaf in to my mask i became young again "

Sasuke grew surprised over the long story and yet said nothing. "if you want to check on Naruto then do it my friend" Madara said watching the other leave with out another thought after Naruto. the blue haired ninja grew worried and angry, no where in the village was a trace of his blond fox. Every ninja had seen him by now and yet not one could catch or even keep up with him in his search for Naruto.

the older Uchina had now gotten over his memorizes of his second love, an idea hatched as well "they probably kicked him out the village, left him to starve or die when you left" he whispered to Sasuke who's heart grew painful and his temper took over. that morning everyone was slaughtered except the one's Naruto was close with, the one's who Naruto could name, the one who should have been watching his baka.

meanwhile the night before when sasuke's dreams where invaded, Naruto, Kiba his dog like friend and Sakura his dearest friend had be tricked by Akuma to follow Rene's sent leading them to the village before daybreak where noting could go in or out after the sun rose except for Akuma and Rene. The valley was covered in orange lotus that caused Sakura and Kiba to fall into a dark sleep on the ground. Naruto's seal glowed but nothing else till Akuma arrived out of a Japaneses styled mansion "welcome to the Starlight village, Naruto" Honey brown eyes looked to the ground where the blond's comrades laid "your friends will be find, please follow me and ask no questions till you see lady Rene" he quickly turned leaving no room for Naruto to say a word.

the flowers glowed beautifully across the village but inside was a Gothic wonderland of blue and black. they went thought hall after hall till two "doors of black light swirled in front of them, breathtakingly pushed apart to reveal the Dark haired girl from Naruto's dreams "welcome naru" she said as sweet as honey, Akuma waited by the door as the demon holder walked inside.

Tenshi was almost scared to speak after watching Sasuke Mind fuck the survivors but it was already the afternoon and he couldn't bring a Fire breathing bastard to their home. so he jumped to the nearest house behind Sasuke "cool down little Wolf, your fox is fine" the yellow eyed ninja said getting the famous Uchina glare "he was invited to My daughters house for the night" the glare lessened for a second to show pain before Sasuke started to breath fire, burning half of the village and the dead body from this morning

nicely laying a hand on crazed Uchiha, Madara tried to manipulate Sasuke in to calming down "if you relax maybe we can make him lead us to Naruto" he reasoned to gave a small "whatever" but he did stop his attacks * stupid Naruto, leaving to some whore with this bastard * Tenshi smirked "i heard that sasu-kuns, but I'm not the one with the stick up my ass" and the attacks continued full force, destroying much of the forest in it's wake.

finally as the sunset Sasuke's energy wore out and Tenshi took notice of Madara, who was poking at only living citizens of the leaf village as well marking them with a swirled symbol like on his mask. "do you even miss Rene?" Tenshi whispered barely noticeable but it's got Madara's attention.

Naruto nuzzled his face in to the fabric of Rene's blue ninja dress as he laid his head on her lap, the stars as his only bed in the galaxies surrounded them "just be a good boy and Sasuke will come" she whispered stroking her hand thought his hair "Akuma i remember when you use to relax like this" the green haired ninja just stood outside the door knowing "using a calming jutsu doesn't count, expectantly if you didn't know you could do it" the brown haired girl paused "you really don't want me to do this do you?" Akuma knew she wasn't talking about keeping Naruto here, it was about the flower after all

"remember the day we meet" he smiled sadly "yea" Rene said looking in to Naruto's confused yet calm face "you sat cold and alone and i asked what's wrong..." Akuma butted in "and i said "what's the point of living while looking like this?" then you helped me up and said "flowers always look different before they bloom of course with stardust"(4)

By the time the moon had cast it's light over the small village of Starlight Tenshi had arrived with Sasuke hot on his trails till he saw the bodies laying in the flowers. Sasuke didn't care for Sakura nor Kiba but he knew that Naruto was usually around Sakura for medical care during missions yet the thought of him gone still tugged at his heart that he missed Akuma trading spots with Tenshi but Tobi didn't. Madara Hid from sight once they entered the village, he could tell that none of the flowers on the ground were like his but they called to him,No they called to the flower that he had kept with him for all these years, in never withered or died.

suddenly from on top of the roof of the mansion in the middle of the valley of flowers Rene was laying out candles around Naruto who laid still and care free. "where's Madara?" Akuma asked calmly but Sasuke didn't care to answer. *Naruto looks so peaceful* the Uchiha thought walking past Akuma to get to Naruto "wanna trade Naruto for Tobi-kuns?" Rene asked pulling out a glass stone with red liquid "Rene's secret is that she can drain your heart out like water and bottle it with a special jutsu, one falls move and Naruto dies" Tenshi said petting the girl softly.

Tobi couldn't believe this, when Sasuke's clone appeared behind him before dragging him to the front of the mansion. "Lady Rene controls all powers in this land, Jutsu and Charas are hers" Akuma explained when Madara attempts to fight back grow futile "she is god here" Tenshi mumbled angeryly then Rene laughed. Like a poison anyone who heard her laughter became relax to the point that their bodies stopped responding, just like when Naruto first walked in.

Faster then anything Tobi was gone from Sasuke's clone's grip and in place of him was Naruto who's mind was still foggy and full of a life with Sasuke. The village hidden in the starlight was gone and everyone that had died were back, like nothing happened. Naruto looked up "I love you sa-kun's?" he said sluggishly like a child learning to speak. Sasuke just walked into the village Naruto in his arms ready to do what ever it takes to keep him that way whispering back "I love you too, Naru".

however they missed the orange flower that fell and twisted to look like Madara's Mask.

* * *

><p>Rene: done I'm so happy<p>

Akuma : I'm not young lady you had Tenshi doing unforgivable things

Rene: sorry mom but I don't think Tenshi cares *point *

*Tenshi holding a video camera and mic about to enter Sasuke head again *

Akuma :OH HELL NO TENSHI * comes after Tenshi with a sword *

Tenshi :damn it Rene I'll get you for this * runs the fuck away leaving his crap behind *

Rene : I love my gay guardians

(1) Tenshi secretly adopted Rene as his daughter knowing that Akuma was already Rene's parent

(2) means dream invader or raider one of the two

(3) Tenshi s a cock blocker lol

(4).com/albums/cc477/TechnoReborn/?action=view¤t=


End file.
